Gabriella Montez: Her first trip to Berkeley
by AnnabethxxWiseGirlxxGoode
Summary: Gabriella goes to visit Troy on her first adventure to Berkeley. ONE-SHOT!


**This is an annoying story that wouldn't leave me alone all morning it keeps bugging me so I thought to get rid of it I type it up and put it on here, **

**This is my first High School Musical fanfic soooooooo**

**(It is also my first lemony type story too) Oh and just so you know it's easter break and Gabriella had just flown from a holiday with her mother to Berkeley to surprise Troy (alone)**

**And that this sign **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx means flash back

**Oh great i just told you the story!**

As she stepped off the grounds of the airport she sighed to herself and walked towards the nearest information desk which, luckily for her, was standing just to the left of her.

When she walked in, flyers for the California Golden Bears hung in every corner, she smiled.

"Hello welcome to California, how may I help you?" The over perky info lady, dressed in a horrible combination of blue, purple and gold.

"Yes, I'm looking for the quickest route to get to Berkeley?" asked Gabriella

"Ah, on the route for looking at collages are we?" the lady laughed and got out a leaflet of bus times

"Well actually-"Gabriella started to correct the lady but,

"So, the quickest route is by Bus 59 and they come around every 10mins so if you hurry you'll be able to catch the next one around the corner, so have fun at the collage! their basketball team is on the way to winning the Championship!"

Gabriella was in an exited mood so "I should hope so! I've put in a lot of hours training the new point-gard!" she shouted out to the lady as walked out of the office, laughing.

She was still laughing when the bus pulled in front of the reception of the University, pulling her suitcase free from underneath the seats, she jumped out the door and almost skipped to the front desk. Inside the reception there were groups of stragglers, all ages, that had stayed behind for the Easter break or to support their basketball team.

As Gabriella managed to gain attention of the receptionist, "Can I find the way to dormitory 3D please?" she asked.

"Sure thing, here's a map. The easiest –"

The Receptionist was cut off by a pretty redhead standing a few metres away from Gabriella,

"Thanks Millicent but I think I can take it from here" The redhead looked about Gabriella's age but had a body of a supermodel and was the fruit (or lust) of the eye in every horny looking guy in the room .

"So 3D huh? I'm Rachel, Freshman, Captain of the Golden Bears Cheerleaders and most successful 'girl' in the history of Berkeley"

"Uhm, well nice to meet you Rachel I'm Gabriella, Honour student at Stanford and well a Honour student"

Rachel lead Gabriella down past the entrance and into a side path leading into a row of building's, on the path, Spring had definitely arrived lilies and daisies and lavender plants covered the flower beds, just to help express Gabriella's happiness it seemed.

"So, you do know that 3D is a boys dorm right?" Rachel asked after a minute or two of gentle silence

"Well, yeah. I've come to visit Troy Bolton" Gabriella replied

"Oooh Troy Bolton, just to tell you he is amazingly good in bed, well here we are!" Rachel turned to an open glass gate and pulled Gabriella through the first wooden door on the left hand side.

"Wait, you've slept with Troy?"Gabriella said quietly

"He said to keep it a secret but I figured your like, his sister or something like that so, he's not meant to keep secret's from you" Rachel carried on talking to Gabriella without actually looking at her, Gabriella's face showed disappointment and shock and she answered Rachel's confession with a simple "Yeah something like that"

As Rachel showed Gabriella around the dorm, pointing out things like the bathroom and the boys secret sweet cupboard,

"And here is Troy's bedroom" Rachel opened the door and grabbed Gabriella's suitcase pulling it into the room.

"Why are you showing me everything?" Gabriella asked Rachel

"By judging the weight and size of this suitcase you plan to stay awhile am I right?"

"I don't know anymore" Gabriella said quietly

"Oh come on your his fam—oh" Rachel had just noticed the pictures all over Troy's walls some of his family and group photos of his friends but most of them were of him and this Gabriella girl, too close together to be family, some of them were together outside a building with big red flags saying East High, some were of him and Gabriella on a golf pitch and Troy had even framed a yearbook page of 'The Best Couple' with him and Gabriella in the halls of the school.

"Oh I am so sorry, I thought you were his sister- oh he is so going to kill me- I tried to get with him once but he turned me down- well there was this one time but- No he would never cheat on you- He talks about you all the time- You can tell by his eyes how he feels- Oh I am so sorry!" Rachel was aspirated, she had heard about Gabriella and Troy enough times and she didn't want to be the one to break them up.

But before either Gabriella or Rachel could say anything else-

"Gabriella?"

Troy, surrounded by sweaty men, stood gaping in the doorway.

"Hi Troy" The couple just stood and stared at each other's eyes, blue boring into brown.

"Well then that's our que to leave, come on boys' party in block 5"Rachel said

"Awww but we wanna see some of Troy getting lucky!" This was followed by an encore of wolf whistle's,

"Alright boy's here's the deal, either you stay and watch Troy get laid (by this point Gabriella was beetroot red and looking at Rachel with the WTF look) or you get laid yourselves" Rachel said in a seductive tone. At this comment the crowd dispersed immediately apart from a tall, lanky, obvious basketball player and Rachel.

"Sorry bro as much as I love seeing you finally stop moaning about not getting any I'd rather, hummm get _it_ myself if you know what I mean!" Tall, Lanky guy laughed at Troy rolling his eyes at him

Laughing a bit himself, Troy answered "You better get out of here Drew before I kick you out again!"

"Oh, I better get out of here fast, I so don't wanna face that scary, transvestite again uhhhh!"

At that note 'Drew' left shuddering, following him was Rachel who was closing the door,

"Nice to meet you Gabriella, and again I'm sorry!"Rachel slammed the door shut leaving the lovebirds in a loving but awkward atmosphere.

After a couple of minutes of plain staring Troy finally believed it was the real Gabriella standing in front of him, he smiled and swept Gabriella off her feet into his arms making Gabriella laugh.

Hugging each other tight, Troy broke the silence by asking "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we planned for you to come down to meet Mom and me in New York after your game but considering you have had to come down to me at Stanford all year so far, Mom agreed to me coming to Berkeley to visit you"

Troy peppered kisses all over Gabriella's neck chanting "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Still laughing the couple went back to standing opposite each other and looking into each other's eyes.

"You know, your friend Rachel told me how good you are in bed" Gabriella said slyly as she realised how close Troy's mouth was to hers,

"Oh- Gabriella you know I would never- she- we didn't do anything- she tried but-"Troy stuttered

Gabriella smiled, interrupting Troy she said "Shhh, I know you didn't do anything, Rachel didn't realise who I was and well when she did, she apologised and told me how many times she has heard of how wonderful I am"

At this Troy blushed and moved in closer, their noses touching "You know she's right" Troy said huskily

"Who? Rachel? About which thing?" Gabriella asked

"About how wonderful you are and about how good I am in bed" Troy whispered seductively in to Gabriella's ear.

"Big Ego much?" laughed Gabriella

"Oh you know you love it" Troy moved in for the kiss but Gabriella stopped him.

"Alright lover boy go shower up first because as much as I love you I cannot stand your sweat much longer!" Gabriella laughed at Troy as his lustful smile slid of his face and a grimace appeared.

"Go quickly then you'll get your kiss!"

"Oh I want more than just a kiss-!"Troy reached forward again on hope of a kiss but again he was denied.

"Go!" Gabriella was in hysterics at how fast Troy ran out of the room and in about 5 seconds she heard the shower running.

Whilst waiting, she decided to start unpacking, when she opened up her suitcase there sat a photograph of her and Troy on the evening of their Graduation from East High, her cousin must of slipped it in after Gabriella had told her younger cousin the importance of this photograph and of Troy.

"Gabriella, Troy face this way smile!" Troy's mom pressed the flash capturing the young couple in a loving glance.

"Mom!" Troy exclaimed

"Oh hush Troy! both you two go have fun out in the back with your friends !" Lucille scolded her son.

After about 3 hours of pure laughter and fun with the graduates, the party found Chad and Taylor talking about summer arrangements and sitting on the old swing set, Ryan and Kelsi sitting entertaining the adults in the Bolton's living room, the parents were scattered both in and out of house either talking about their kids or talking about the food by the barbecue, Sharpay and Zeke had long disappeared muttering something about 'cookies' in 'Sharpay's bed- kitchen'. Gabriella and Troy however where nowhere to be found by parents or the Wildcats.

They were wrapped together in an embrace on the floor of the tree house, full of lustful teenage love, but Troy for an eighteen year-old who was still a virgin however wasn't paying any attention to what position him and Gabriella were in.

"Gabriella"

Not wanting the kiss to stop, Gabriella grabbed his lips again and "hummed" into his mouth

Lost in the moment Troy rolled them over so he was on top, whilst deepening the kiss Gabriella slipped her hands underneath Troy's shirt and stroked his abs, hissing and pulling back a bit, Troy suddenly remembered why he wanted to resist,

"Gabriella- stop I need to tell you something"

Gabriella stopped and leaned back, looking into his face she saw how serious he was, a sense of hurt ran through her as she thought of the many heart breaking solutions that might evolve out of this.

Seeing a look of hurt wash over Gabriella's face made Troy suddenly regret his timing.

"Oh no- Gab- it's not like that- I-uh wanted to- uhm say something to you"

Simple curiosity took over her and she leaned back in to hear Troy's suddenly quiet voice.

"Yes Troy"

On hearing her tender voice Troy's courage picked up again as he looked deep into her eyes

"I Love you"

Gabriella's breath was sucked out of her, she froze. Her mind whirling with any sort of conformation that he had just said those 3 words.

Sensing her frozen his nervousness returned and he tried to explain why he said it.

"You see you said it first- and I thought that you would've- I mean- please feel free to move!" he stuttered aspirated

"Troy"

"Yes"

"I love you too"

Gabriella was sucked back into reality as she heard those four words behind her. She felt a steamy wet body standing right behind her back and looking down over her shoulder at the photograph.

"You better be wearing a towel"

Feeling a deep rumble from his body as he slipped his arms around her middle, she turned around to face him and slapped his arm when she realised he was wearing a towel.

"I was serious" she said quietly and huskily.

"Well, I'm not that much of a fool to sneak up behind my extremely lethal girlfriend, naked, who tends to abuse me, which by the way hurts!"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and rests her forehead on his.

"I love you"

As Troy breathed in her sent, he replied "I love you too"

As a peaceful silence fell upon the couple as they held each other close, Troy decided to break it by adding a true horny line.

"Do I Get my kiss yet?"

From outside the door you could hear Gabriella's squealing and laughter as Troy finally claimed her again.


End file.
